Dagda (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Dagda is the Chief God of Celtic Mythology, High King of the Tuatha De and child of the Earth Mother Goddess Danu. He first meets with Nanashi in the underworld and informs him that he has died and that his friend, Asahi, would soon follow him. Dagda claims that Nanashi has accomplished nothing in his short life, but that together the two of them could change that, offering to revive Nanashi if he agrees to work for him. Nanashi agrees and is revived by him, becoming Dagda's Godslayer. Throughout Nanashi's journey, he learns that Dagda's ultimate goal is to kill all Gods and Demons, believing that divine power had corrupted them, and he would be no exception. To that end, he needed a pawn, that being Nanashi, who could destroy them, as a Godslayer has the power to truly kill all godly beings, unlike other entities who can only seal one another away. In the Peace Route, after Nanashi states that he will destroy the Cosmic Egg, Dagda chooses to take back the life he granted to Nanashi, saying that he'll regret said decision when at the brink of death once again. Danu, however, saves Nanashi by re-creating Dagda, to sustain Nanashi's life. Danu implies that the new Dagda is made from the old Dagda's true feelings. Dagda is defeated, but rather than dying, he disappears, likely fading away from existence and allowing the new identity to take his place. In the Anarchy Ending, Dagda succeeds in his plans, as Nanashi has slain YHVH at long last, albeit at the lives of his friends, countless others, and his own humanity. As YHVH is destroyed and replaced, and the old creation fades, Dagda passes his ideal to Nanashi, now the new Creator, hoping that, with Nanashi having once been human, he will remember the consequences of being corrupted by Godhood. He later disappears after the creation of the New World Nanashi establishes. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Dagda Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Transcends linear time and has always existed in the Expanse in spite of having been created by Human Observation, and possessing a defined beginning from Human Perspective Classification: Demon. Deity, Celtic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Dagda is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data similar in nature to human thoughts, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Magic, Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Krishna can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the fundamental Information that comprises all of reality), Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Reality Warping (Immensely above lesser Demon Gods capable of creating and fully controlling entire Universes in the Expanse, as well as sustaining them with their mere existences), Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Noah are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Demons are capable of destroying and harming souls and other non-corporeal Demons with nothing but normal attacks, as well as harvesting the souls of entire cities to cast powerful illusions), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Life and Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can resurrect people as completely submissive brainwashed slaves, and hijack the body of his Godslayer as he pleases), Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting living beings from their souls alone, and doing so across different points in Time), Information Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can vastly increase his own power while reducing the strength of his foes, being capable of reversing lost battles through this), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical protections), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Odin, as he is in truth an echo of Dagda created by Human Observation, and the two were once the same God. Holds a symbiotic relationship to his Godslayer Nanashi, and grows continuously stronger just as he does) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Nanashi, who at this point has fought and defeated Demons such as Lucifer and Merkabah, and actually managed to do battle with him before the fall of the Divine Powers) | Complex Multiverse level (Contributed to the final battles against Satan and YHVH) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond Time as a whole, being native to the Expanse, a higher realm of pure thought which transcends the physical multiverse) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Traded blows with Nanashi, and managed to endure several attacks from him before being ultimately defeated) | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ (Should be superior to Demons such as Belial and Nebiros, who reached across several higher planes beyond the Multiverse to prevent Alice's soul from being taken to Heaven) | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Incredibly High. Manipulated almost all of Apocalypse's events Weaknesses: None Notable. Keys: Early to Mid-Game | End-Game | Final Dungeon / YHVH's Universe Gallery Dagda 1.jpg|''Dagda's Concept Art'' File:Dagda 2.jpg|''Dagda's Second Concept Art'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1